Is Lily Dead or Alive?
by Aoms
Summary: See title Harry is in his fifth year, and Sirius is free. This story has more twists than a spring!! And I'm not sure of the genre, BUT r/r please!*FINISHED!!!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter & Co.  
  
Harry Potter woke up suddenly. He had been having a dream again about his mother and father being killed by Lord Voldemort. But this time, he had seen something else… his mother was shouting "please don't kill Harry! Kill me instead! " Saying that, she was fumbling for something in the neck of her robe. And… he strained his memory to remember, but couldn't. He looked at the luminous hands of his broken clock. It said 2:00. His stomach did a sort of wiggle, realizing that he was fifteen for two hours.   
  
Suddenly, five owls swooped in. Harry quickly got out of his bed, he didn't have place for so many owls. Four landed on his bed, an important looking owl Harry recognised as a Hogwarts owl, just dropped a letter with a Hogwarts crest on it on his bed and flew out.   
  
Harry turned his attention to the other owls. One was his own snowy owl, Hedwig. The other was Pig, Ron's owl. It was holding a small package tied to his leg. Hedwig, too, was carrying a package with a neat handwriting on it. He guessed it was Hermione's. And the third he didn't recognise. He opened the letter on its leg and nearly shouted out loud in joy.  
  
Dear Harry,  
The Aurors have managed to capture Peter Petiggrew. The Ministry used Veritaserum on Petiggrew and the whole story was told. The Dementor's Kiss was administered on him.  
  
  
Harry shuddered. He thought Petiggrew deserved it. After all, he did betray his parents. He continued.  
  
My name has now been cleared and I am free. Remember in your third year, I asked if you would like to stay with me? The offer still stands. Reply soon, I would like to know.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry reread it three times and kept it aside. Next, he opened the Hogwarts letter. Everything was usual, except a piece of parchment fell out of the envelope.   
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
Please note that you have been appointed Prefect. The password to the Griffindor tower this year is 'Pickled Snout'. And please go through the instructions given. Have a good summer.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry put the parchment down and found the instructions mentioned in the letter. It said that if any students got into a fight, you have to take points off their houses and must keep them away from forbidden places, prevent commotion, no favoritism, and it went on and on. He noticed a package that was tied to fourth owl's leg and immediately recognized Hagrid's handwriting on it. He opened it and saw Hagrid's famous rock cake in it with HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY written on it in green icing. Harry knew better than to eat those. He put them under the loose floorboard. He looked in the covers of Hagrid's present and saw a letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! And anyway, I heard about Peter Petiggrew, and I'm very happy that Sirius is now free. I heard a rumor that you were going to stay with him. I hope it's true. I'll be very happy with you staying with your Godfather and your parents' best friend rather than the Dursleys.   
  
Hagrid  
  
  
He put it aside and opened Hermione's letter.   
  
Harry-  
  
Happy Birthday! I have been chosen as a Prefect! I'm so excited! I now know the instructions by heart. Ron wrote to me. He is not a Prefect though. I heard about Sirius, and I am very happy he is free now. You had told me he had asked you to stay with him. You are going to, aren't you? And Harry, you have to be extra careful with what you do now, with You-Know-Who risen, who knows what will happen?   
  
Hermione  
  
He put the letter down and opened the present. At first glance, he wasn't surprised that it was a book. But when he examined it more closely, he was surprised. It was a book on how to become an animagi! Deciding he would read it later, he put it under the loose floorboard. He opened Pig's parcel. He read the letter from Ron.  
  
Harry-  
  
Happy Birthday! Hope my present comes in some use. Anyway, dad said that the Ministry has captured Peter Petiggrew and that Sirius is free! Good for him, he can't hide forever.   
  
Ron  
  
PS: Hermione says she is a Prefect now.   
  
Harry put it way and looked at the package. It was wiggling. He opened it quickly and saw that it was a snake! The snake looked about slowly in confusion and saw Harry. "Hello," it said. Harry jumped, as he was deep in thought as to why Ron would send him a snake and that too of a very good breed. "What is your name?" he asked in Parseltongue. "My name isss Ssspitty" it said. "Hi, my name is Harry, your new owner." Spitty looked him up and down. "OK" was all it said. Harry said "Don't worry; you'll not be staying here for long. You can sleep on my bedside table for now. Are you hungry?" Spitty shook its head. "Good." The pretty snake curled itself around the clock and said, "I like to hug something when I'm sleeping. Good night." With that Spitty went to sleep.  
  
Harry replied to Hagrid, Hermione and Ron saying that he will be staying at Sirius' next time they wanted to owl him and saying that he was a Prefect. He wrote to Sirius saying that he would indeed stay with him. He also wrote to Dumbledore:  
  
Professor,  
I had the same dream about my parents murder but this time my mother was searching for some sort of chain.   
  
And he remembered something else… she had tried to put it on his AND her neck. She couldn't reach his neck and she screamed at the same time Voldemort had shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" He wrote this all and tied it to the remaining owl which had brought Hagrid's present.   
  
He turned off the light and had a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night. 


	2. Dumbledore's Letter

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. So, naturally, I do not own Harry & Co. Thought you'd figure that much out.  
  
Harry woke up hearing Aunt Petunia's screeches, "Up! You've no right to laze so late in the morning like that! Get up! NOW!" He woke up, and remembered last night's letter from Sirius. He smiled, and dressed up quickly. Nothing would make him sad now, 'not even Dudley' he thought. He opened the door cheerfully and saw Dudley, who was going to bang on his door to annoy Harry. But Harry hugged Dudley tightly and climbed down the stairs, humming to himself. "Good morning, Aunt Petunia," he said. She looked at him strangely and continued preparing grapefruit. They had still not given up Dudley's diet. Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper. He sat down and said, "Uncle Vernon, I want to talk to you." He grunted to show that he was listening. "You know Sirius Black, my godfather, has asked me to stay with him in his house." Mr. Dursley looked up from the paper. "For how many days?" he asked. "Err… to live there for the rest of my life." He said cautiously. "What?" Harry waited until his words had sunk into his Uncle's head. "Petunia, we need to talk. Now." He then told Harry to get out.  
  
"Petunia, that godfather of Harry has asked him to live with him."  
  
"I know Vernon, I heard. So, what will we do? Send him?"  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"Vernon, think of the burden that will be lifted off our shoulders! There will be no more abnormality in this house! We can live normally as we used to until that wretch was dropped on the doorstep!"  
  
"Alright, then. Harry!" He called. "Your Aunt and I have decided to let you stay with him."  
  
Harry almost jumped for joy, but instead, he merely said "Thank you" and ran upstairs to pack his trunk. He at once saw two letters. He opened the first one. It was from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You would like to? If you are wondering where we'll be staying, we are staying in my family's mansion. I will be coming to pick you up at 5:00 pm today.   
  
Sirius  
  
Harry put it down and opened the other letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I think your mother had been searching for a Time Turner. She had one when she went to Hogwarts. I don't think she turned it in. I think at the exact time Voldemort had released his killing curse; the Time Turner was transporting her through time. This resulted in her spirit being separated from her body. We have to dig up her grave because her spirit must have been wandering around since. If her body is out, the spirit may enter it and Lily could be alive again. You must come to Hogwarts immediately.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
Harry looked at the letter in wonder. His mother can come back? 'I must be dreaming,' he thought. 'This is too good to be true.' He pinched himself on the leg. It hurt, but he didn't get up. His stomach felt as if someone was squeezing it. How can his mother be back? How? 'I've got to show Sirius this letter,' he thought.  
  
He looked at his clock. 4:00. He had to get ready. He took out all his things from the loose floorboard. Then he remembered Spitty. He looked around and found him on the bed. "You stay here till I pack everything," Harry said. Then he called Uncle Vernon to unlock the cupboard where he had locked all his magical things he needed to go to Hogwarts. He stuffed everything into his trunk and went back into his small room to get Spitty. The snake crawled to his shoulder and sat there. Harry came out of the room and told Uncle Vernon he was ready. "Aah!" he screamed looking at Spitty. "Don't worry, he's tame." Harry said. Mr. Dursley calmed down, but was still nervous around it.  
  
"When will he be coming then?"  
  
"At 5 o'clock"  
  
"How will he be coming?" Uncle Vernon asked. Harry remembered the Weasleys had come last year and almost blew up the living room. "I don't know," he said.  
  
Just then there were motorcycle noises from somewhere near the front door. Someone knocked. Aunt Petunia opened the door. Harry looked at his godfather standing there. He looked much healthier now. His hair had been cut and was no longer matted. He smiled at Harry and asked him, "are you ready?" Harry nodded and gave the trunk to Sirius. He said goodbye to the Dursleys who didn't reply. Harry said to Sirius, "how are we going to carry the trunk?" Sirius smiled and said, "I'll bewitch it to follow the motorbike. Hagrid gave it back to me." So they both jumped on the bike, and were off, the trunk following. Sirius pressed a button and they became invisible with the trunk.  
  
The landed in front of a large house in a magical village just like hogsmeade, but much smaller. Harry looked around in wonder. "Welcome to the Black Mansion" Sirius said, coming in with Harry's trunk. They went inside and Harry looked around. It was very big and chandeliers hung from the ceiling. "Come on, I'll show you your room," he said. They climbed up some stairs and Sirius motioned Harry to enter the room he was pointing at. "So, did you like it?" he asked. Harry nodded and Sirius put the trunk down. Harry remembered the letter Dumbledore had sent him and said, "Sirius, I have something to show you." "Well, let's go down and have a snack and you can tell me then.  
  
So they went down to the large kitchen and Sirius said, "Harry, meet Blinky, your personal house-elf." Harry looked at the little elf, and said "hello Blinky" "Blinky will look after you, cook your food and so on. You will not remain hungry even for a moment with her around" Sirius said. Blinky took hold of Harry and dragged him to the table, saying "Master Harry must eat!"   
  
"What did you want to tell me, Harry?" Sirius asked. They were sitting and eating the food Blinky had prepared. "This," Harry said, handing him the letter. Sirius read it in silence and said softly, "how can this be? Lily can be alive again? I don't believe it." "We have to go immediately, Sirius," Harry said. "Yes, we will go tomorrow," Sirius said. They had had a long ride on the bike, and both said goodnight to each other and slept in their rooms.  
  
A/N: Special thanks to my reviewers:  
Semmel  
Evil*Fairy  
Thank you for reviewing! 


	3. Hogwarts

A/N: Sorry it took so long, so without further ado, heeeeeeeeeere's the Disclaimer!   
Disclaimer: Do I have to? It's so boring to write these. I'll say it quickly, ok? IdonotownHarryPotteroranythingrelated. That good?   
  
Harry sighed. He had a good dream last night. He dreamed that Sirius was free, and he had come to pick Harry up to go to the big mansion. And then Harry noticed something. Aunt Petunia was not shouting for him to get up today. 'I must have woken up really early,' he thought. 'I'll just snooze until she shouts again.' He hoped the dream would come back, he seldom had good dreams. He slept for about half an hour and then woke up, slowly opening his eyes. Everything was blurred at first, but when he found his glasses and put them on, he realised that he was not in his small room. This room was much bigger. He slapped his forehead and laughed. Of course it was no dream, it had been real! He jumped out of bed happily and got dressed.  
  
He ran down the stairs, and then he stopped. He had forgotten Spitty! He climbed the stairs again, calling "Spitty! Spitty! Where are you?" "Who's Spitty?" Harry jumped, and looked behind his back and saw Sirius. "Oh, he's a snake that Ron sent me for my birthday." Harry said. "OK, bring him down fast, breakfast's getting cold." Sirius smiled. "OK," Harry replied. Sirius disapparated. 'Probably downstairs,' Harry thought. Just then Spitty slid into view. "Come quick, I have to eat breakfast. What do you eat anyway?" He asked in Parseltongue. "Anything, as long as its food. I'm magical, you know," Spitty said, while slithering on to Harry's shoulder. "Really? What can you do?" Harry asked, while he climbed down the stairs. "Well, I'm a very special snake. I can talk English." "Oh?" Harry murmured. 'Maybe that's why Ron sent me Spitty. To send messages. But I've already got an owl. Ok, maybe if the letter got intercepted from Hedwig. So, to send messages by mouth in times of difficulty,' he thought, making his way into the kitchen. Sirius was sitting there, reading the Daily Prophet. "Good morning, Sirius," Harry said. "Good morning," Sirius said. Harry sat down and began to eat some bacon. "Harry, we have to go to Hogwarts, remember?" Sirius said. "Dumbledore said to come there today. We will go by Floo Powder." Harry groaned. Floo Powder was not exactly his favourite way of travelling.  
  
They ate quickly and proceeded to the living room where the fire was. Sirius got some of the powder and Sirius said, "now when you step into the fire, say 'Three Broomsticks', because we can't go to Hogwarts by this way." Harry nodded, stepped into the fire after throwing some of the powder into it, and said "Three Broomsticks." At once he began to spin, and he closed his eyes and stuck his elbows in. "Ohhhh, I don't feel so good…" Spitty moaned. After a few seconds, Harry stopped spinning. He put one of his legs in the front to prevent falling. He looked around and could see that he was indeed in the Three Broomsticks. He walked forward and sat at a table near some goblins that were having a heated conversation in a language he didn't know. He ordered brought two butterbeers and started drinking.   
  
"Can I have some?" Spitty asked. Harry chuckled. A snake drinking butterbeer? All the same, he said "OK," and gave him some from his. Spitty held his breath, opened his mouth a little, and dipped it inside, and sucked. "Mmmm, it's very good," Spitty said. Harry was disgusted. 'I should have poured it inside his mouth,' he thought. 'I don't feel like drinking it anymore.' He shoved the mug towards Spitty, who now sitting on the table, saying "here, you can have the rest of it too." Spitty was overjoyed. He began to drink it when Sirius came in from the door. He looked around and spotted Harry and Spitty. He smiled and walked towards them. He sat down at the table and said, "Thanks," and looked at Spitty who was sucking noisily the last remains of the butterbeer. "You know, I've never seen a snake drinking butterbeer before." Harry merely snorted in disgust and asked, "How are we going to Hogwarts?" Sirius said, "Well, the shortest way I could think of is Honeydukes…" "OK then, drink fast, I can't wait!" Harry said. Sirius finished and they both walked out. "There it is," Harry said pointing at a sign which read 'Honeydukes'. They both got in and sneaked into the cellar, searching for the trapdoor. They found it and were soon walking in the passage. They both climbed out of the statue and went straight to Dumbledore's office. Past the stone gargoyle, up the moving staircase and through the door, they were now standing in the office. Dumbledore himself was there, looking at a wooden coffin. "Ah, there you are. How are you Sirius? And you Harry?" he said. They both said they were fine and looked at the coffin. Dumbledore said, "Now, without further delay, we will open it." He said and slowly opened it. When it was fully opened, they all gasped.   
  
A/N: Sorry its so short. r/r please! Is anyone reading it or not?  
Special thanks to the reviewers of the 2nd chapter:  
Julia  
me. 


	4. LILY!

A/N: Now the reviews are coming, I say! Here it is, this time it didn't take long, did it? Ok now, on with the Disclaimer!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT own Harry Potter.   
  
The body of Lily Potter looked like as if it had been dead just now! Auburn hair spread out above her head, her expressionless face a little moist the flowers in her hands were decayed, though.  
  
"We must wait." Dumbledore said. They waited. "Any minute now," he said again. Suddenly a wind began to blow. It was not the usual cool wind but a very cold and dry one. It circled around Lily's body and finally entered it through her mouth which was slightly open. When all of it, whatever it was, was in, her chest rose, and she began to breathe rapidly as if she was being strangled. Then, after a few minutes, her breathing became normal and she looked around and smiled. "Hello, Lily," Dumbledore said speaking as though he saw bodies come alive everyday. "Hello, Albus," she looked at Sirius, who was standing open mouthed and looking at her in wonder. "Sirius! I see you have been healthier now that Peter was caught," she said. "How did you know-" Sirius was interrupted by Lily who said, "My spirit could see everything, but it was not solid."   
  
Harry stared at his mother, whom he thought was dead for fourteen years. "M-Mum?" he said. She turned and looked at him, and he could see tears welling up in her eyes. "Harry," she whispered, hugging him tightly. "If we are finished with our little reunion, we have to go down to eat. I don't think Lily has eaten for fourteen years." Dumbledore said, smiling.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Feast, After the Sorting  
  
Harry finished his food quickly and waited impatiently for Dumbledore to finish his. At last he did and got up. The students silenced at once. "I am pleased to announce that this year; Professor Lily Potter will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts since Professor Moody will be unable to continue. Thank you and good night." At once the hall was full of voices, "Lily Potter?" "But she is supposed to be dead!" Harry smiled broadly when his friends, Ron and Hermione, looked at him, shocked. "I'll explain to you later," he said.   
  
He led the Griffindor first years to the tower, as he was a Prefect. "Pickled Snout," he said to the Fat Lady. She swung forward to let him and the first years in. Then he told where the boys' dormitory was and the girls' also.   
  
"You'd better explain now, Harry." He turned and saw both his friends looking at him. "OK," he said and told them the whole story. "Now I, my mum and Sirius will be staying at the Black Mansion." He said. "Oh Harry, we're so happy for you!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging Harry. He patted her back awkwardly and she finally let him go.   
  
"We must sleep now," Hermione said. "We have to patrol the halls in our free times, remember? Or did you read the instruction sheet?" "Yes, I did read it," Harry said. "I wish I was also a Prefect," said Ron wistfully. "I would've enjoyed taking points off Slytherin…" "Good night Ron," Hermione said, smiling "and Harry." She went off to the girls' dormitory. While they were going to their dormitory, Harry told Ron all about the book on how to become an Animagus that Hermione had sent him. Ron said that they should try it out tomorrow. When they reached their dormitory, they went off to sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Morning  
  
Harry woke up when Ron threw a pillow at him yelling, "come on, you don't want to be late for breakfast do you?" He sat up and put his glasses on. He got up and dressed, wearing his new Prefect badge.   
  
Harry and Ron went down to common room where Hermione was waiting for them. Then they all set off for breakfast.   
  
They all sat near Fred and George who were trying to feed a poor first-year some Canary Cream. They all laughed when the first-year turned into a canary. They ate breakfast hurriedly and Harry and Hermione went off to wander around the castle until the bell rang.  
  
A/N:Okay, this is it. I'm trying to put a chapter every two days, so that is why they are short. Tell me if you don't like it. Then I'll put a long chapter per week. OK, time for my thank you list:  
sonorus  
cinder  
blue_angel1204  
Gasp  
Lily Fan  
sunny  
KittyKat  
Sirena Oculare  
Emma  
Ben J 


	5. Term Starts

A/N: Sorry it took so long, and blah, blah, blah. Anyway, I could not ignore it forever, can I? Maybe I can…   
Disclaimer: Thought you knew by now. But if I have to, I have to… here goes, I do not own Potter and his friends, enemies, teachers, anything related to him.  
  
Harry strolled along the dungeon passage. He was wearing a stupid smile as he thought about how his life took a happy twist. With Sirius free, his mother alive, what more could he want? 'If only dad was alive,' he thought. 'Oh well, at least mum is,' he thought again. Then he spotted a boy sneaking up at another boy and taking his wand out and saying something. When he moved closer, he saw that the boy sneaking was a Slytherin, and the poor boy whose robes were now on fire was a Griffindor. He ran toward them and put out the fire with his wand and turned towards the Slytherin. He looked him up and down and thought, 'now I know what Ron meant, I would love to take points off Slytherin,' then he said, "Five points from Slytherin!" 'Then the instruction papers said I have to point out the mistake in a firm voice,' he thought. "No one is allowed to use magic outside the classes!" He said in his firmest voice. "And no one is allowed to hurt fellow students! Now, off to your classes," he said, as the bell rang. 'Now I sound just like Hermione.' He thought. 'Bossy. Now I know how she feels. I kind of liked taking points off,' he thought, grinning. He too went off to his class.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Transfiguration Class  
  
"Now I will pair you up and give you each a raccoon. You have to turn your raccoons into fur mats." Professor McGonagall said. Then she paired Harry with Seamus Finnigan, Hermione with Neville, and Ron with Dean Thomas. Then they all set to work. Seamus let Harry do it, while he talked to Lavender who was paired up with Parvati. He poked the raccoon, and to his surprise, turned into a big, soft and neat rug. "That is quite wrong, Mr. Potter, you are supposed to turn it into a mat." McGonagall said. Harry blushed a little and turned it back, and tried again. Then McGonagall said, "see towards Miss Granger everyone, she has done it," and gave Hermione a rare smile and ten points for Griffindor. Harry was not surprised. After all, this was Hermione. The bell rang just then, and they all got up and got out of the classroom.  
  
Now they were walking along the corridors to their next class, Herbology. They made their way out of the classes and towards the greenhouses.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lunch  
  
"Did you really take points off Slytherin, Harry?" Ron asked in amazement. "Now we can get revenge on Snape!" "Nothing like that, Ron," Hermione said. "The instructions paper said no favouritism." "Oh well, it would have been wonderful," sighed Ron. "Fifty points from Slytherin," he said, "that sounds so right." Harry and Hermione looked at him strangely. "What?"  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Morning  
  
Harry woke up when Ron threw a pillow at him, yelling "Rise and shine, lazybones! We have Defence Against the Dark Arts today!" Harry's eyes flew open. Defence Against the Dark Arts! He would get a chance to meet his mother again today! He put on his glasses hurriedly and put on his school robes and Prefect badge. His mother had been so proud to see his son appointed Prefect. Now Harry had changed dramatically. He was no longer the awkward orphan. Now he was as happy as any one. "Coming, Ron! Have patience!" he cried out happily.   
  
"OK, Defence Against the Dark Arts is first, and Transfiguration second and Potions is third." Hermione said. "We know, Hermione, no need to repeat it." Ron said. "We can read well enough to realise that." Harry said, smiling. "Very funny, you two," she said, scowling. "Come on, Hermione, we were only joking, no need to get mad with us." Harry said. "OK, we better hurry up, or we'll be late for class, we don't want Professor Potter mad at us," Hermione said, smiling at Harry as the bell rang.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts  
  
"Today I will teach you how to fight against Dementors. Even though it is very advanced magic, we have to be prepared because they are Voldemort's-" the class shuddered except Harry and Hermione. Harry because he had never heard of the Dark Lord before he was eleven and therefore did not even know one was not supposed say his name. Hermione's was the same case as she was muggle-born. "Most trusted creatures." Lily finished. "Mr. Potter, will you please demonstrate?" She asked, looking at Harry. "Yes, Professor," he said, stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Now, watch him closely, you have to think of a happy thought when you perform this," Lily said. "Expecto Patronum," Harry said, concentrating on his happy thought. His mum was alive that was a very, very happy thought. A silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand. This time it looked almost solid and was shining brighter than his last one which he had made it to protect himself from the Boggart-Dementor. This one was fed from the powerful happy memory. Everyone but Ron and Hermione gasped. "Very good, Mr. Potter, five points for Griffindor. Another five points for making it a fine one." Lily said, smiling broadly, proud that her son could do such advanced magic. "Now, each of you concentrate on your happy memories and say Expecto Patronum. Remember it will be more difficult when you are actually fighting a Dementor." She said.  
  
A/N: I have to stop or it would have taken another two days or so. Anyway, here's the thank you list!  
DeannaMcMahon  
RedRosettes  
Lavender Gold  
Luna Rose  
Alexa Black  
Selena  
blue-angel1204.  
Thank you very much for reviewing! And if you don't want your name mentioned here, tell me. Bye! 


	6. Harry

A/N: OK, now here it is… sorry it took so long.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and anything related to him (I wish I did).  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione yelled, and a thin silver rag of some sort came out of her wand. "How did you do it Harry?" She asked Harry, who was showing off his magnificent stag. "You concentrate on your happiest memory, and say 'Expecto Patronum', and if it's strong enough, it'll take some sort of definite form." He said. "How about getting maximum owls?" Ron said, sniggering. Hermione made a face at him. "Really, Ron, I'm not THAT addicted to studies. And it's O.W.L's, not owls." "Whatever," Ron said turning back to make his Patronus. "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted, and a horse came out of it and stood beside him, looking at everyone who was watching it with amazement.   
  
Harry waved his wand again, trying to make the stag stay. Each time he called it, it would look around and went back in. "I think it was searching for a Dementor," Hermione said. "Hmm…" Harry said, making the stag come out of his wand again. This time he searched for a spell. "Of course!" he said aloud and, pointing his wand at the silver stag, yelled, "Markus Solamus!" Yellow sparks flew out of it and hit the stag which was about to go back into Harry's wand. It stopped. Harry slowly put his hand out to stroke it. His hand didn't go through this time. Its silver fur felt soft to his hands. "Ahem," he looked up at his mum, who was smiling down at him. "I don't remember saying that you were supposed to do that, Mr Potter," she said. "Oh," Harry said sadly and Lily said, "Finite Incantatem!" and Harry's hand which was still on the stag's mane dropped right through it.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dinner  
  
Potions had been horrible, as usual. Snape had taken off points from Griffindor because Neville's healing potion had exploded and everyone had been splashed with it. Thankfully Hermione had been his partner and had instructed him. But all the same, he made a mistake and forgot to cover his cauldron as it was supposed to explode and anyone who was bruised was healed. 'It was a strange mistake,' Harry thought, smiling and stroking Spitty who was drinking pumpkin juice. "Don't they have any Butterbeer here?" Spitty asked. "No," Harry said. Ever since they had come to Hogwarts from the Three Broomsticks, Spitty had asked numerous times if he can have some.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Breakfast  
  
"Harry, Harry!" Colin shouted, running over to him. "Professor has called you to his office!" he said. "OK, thanks," Harry said and got up and said again, "Ron, Herm, Dumbledore has called me," he said and strode towards the Headmaster's office.   
  
When he reached gargoyle, he rattled off all the names of sweets he knew. At last it opened to 'chocolate snitch' and he stepped on the moving staircase. When he reached the top, he knocked on the door. "Come in," came Dumbledore's voice. Harry went in and went to Dumbledore's desk. "What is it, sir?" Harry said, noticing the grave look on his face. The twinkle had disappeared from his eyes. "Sit down Harry; I have to tell you terrible news. Your mother had visited to Hogsmeade yesterday. I trust you read the newspaper?" he said. Harry shook his head and said, "Not today, sir." Dumbledore sighed and continued, "There had been an attack on Hogsmeade by several Death Eaters." "And," Harry said. "Lily was in the Three Broomsticks, when one of the Death Eaters came in and saw Lily. He took out his wand and killed her." He said. Harry was shocked. Just when his life was getting perfect, he thought. Then he realized tears were coming down his cheeks. After a while, when his tears had stopped, he became angry. Just when he was getting a happy life, Voldemort had to come in, to ruin it all… "How did you know, sir?" he whispered. "One of the teachers was there." Dumbledore said. Then, to the Headmaster's surprise, Harry began to laugh loudly. "How can she be dead?" he sniggered. "What a good joke, uh…" Dumbledore at once realized what had happened and wrote a letter to St. Mungo's, telling them that they had one more insane patient and told them to reserve a bed. Harry was banging the desk now, still laughing.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Breakfast  
  
"Where is Harry? We will get late for class," Hermione said impatiently. "Relax Herm, he will be along in a minute," Ron said. Then a Ravenclaw came towards them. "Have you seen a Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger?" she asked. "That's us," Hermione said. "The Headmaster has called you to his office and has requested you two to come as quickly as possible." She said and went off. "Wonder what he wants," Ron said. They were standing in front of the gargoyle. "I remember Harry telling me that the password would be any name of a sweet," Hermione said. They got in after the gargoyle had sprung aside to 'chocolate snitch'. They both went up the moving staircase; not bothering to stand on one step as they heard someone laughed their head off.  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore said. Ron and Hermione entered, and immediately their attention went to Harry, who couldn't stop laughing, "Why is he laughing, sir?" Hermione asked Dumbledore when Ron couldn't get a straight answer from Harry. Dumbledore told them the whole story. "I'm afraid it was too much for him, he has to be sent to the hospital." Dumbledore finished. They both sat there, stunned. "So now Harry can't recognise anyone?" Hermione asked who looked as if she would cry. The professor just nodded.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
St Mungo's Hospital  
  
Ron and Hermione looked around Harry's room in the hospital in wonder. Everyone who knew Harry personally was there. All the Professors, except Snape, and Hagrid, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Lee, Percy, Mr and Mrs Weasly, Neville, Seamus and Dean. They had all brought him presents. Harry was sleeping in his bed and was saying to Dumbledore, "Where is mum? You are all such sweet people; do I know any of you? Are you all mum's friend? I think so, I didn't know I had any friends," and chewed on the chocolate frog Ron had given. "This is so tasty!" he said and looked at the card. It was some witch's card. He looked at it and said, "Hey! This is moving! Just like magic!" Hagrid sobbed. "He doesn' remember anything!" he said.   
  
After everyone had gone out, Harry was eating Every Flavour Beans. "They were so good," he said. He remembered only his mum and dad and how they died. "That stupid man Whatever-His-Name-Is, I'm going to kill him!" he said aloud. He got out of his bed and looked into the mirror. He was wearing a white hospital robes. "Now who am I? I don't believe I have forgotten myself! And oh," he said, looking closer and smiled. "How handsome I am... and what is that strange scar? Oh yes, THE scar!" he admired himself a little more and said again, "Now, I must keep a temporary name, how about… Ron Granger? Rings a bell, but I can't remember." He opened the door and stepped out.   
  
Harry was wandering around and one door caught his eye. He opened it and saw many drawers. He went in, humming to himself the school song. Of course he didn't know that. He opened a drawer and saw numerous chains with hourglasses. He put one on and began to play with it. He held the front of the chain and shook it. The hourglass on it began rolling backwards he counted, "One. Two, three…" till he lost count somewhere around thousand. After half an hour or so he heard footsteps and immediately after he stopped, he felt a strange jerking motion and thought in his messed up mind that he was losing consciousness. Now he felt like he was moving backwards.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dumbledore was talking to the manager of the hospital when he heard the hospital alarm go off. The manager took out his wand and waved. A small window-like thing appeared and he saw Harry opening the door of the room where all the information about patients and some Time-Turners were kept. The two men got up and hurried out of the office.  
  
A/N: Ok, there, finished. Special thanks to:  
blue-angel1204  
Lavender Gold  
RedFeather  
Thank you very, very much! 


	7. 20 years ago

A/N: Ooh! Here's the seventh chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry. Or anything related to him for that matter.  
  
As Dumbledore and the hospital manager rushed in to the room Harry had got in, he had disappeared. "We should have run," Dumbledore said. It was a huge hospital and the office was on the other side of the building. They quickly walked to the open drawer and saw that one of the Time-Turners missing. "Oh no," said the manager. "We need to locate him," Dumbledore said. "He may be in the future or the past. If he is in the past, then who knows what damage he will cause." The manager nodded and told him that he would send an owl to the Ministry.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was still going back in time. He had turned the hourglass so many times that it was taking a long time. Just before he started to enjoy the strange feeling, he stopped. Surprised, he fell down and broke his glasses. He saw a pair of feet and his eyes slowly travelled up till he saw the person's eyes. "Who are you?" the boy asked and helped Harry up. "Ron Granger," Harry said. "Hello, Ron, my name is Sirius Black." The boy said and studied Harry's clothes. He suddenly became nervous and smiled strangely. "N-nice to meet you, but I must go now," he said and before Harry could say anything, he ran off.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Really, James, I did see a mental patient, I can show you," Sirius said to a boy with brown eyes, black hair and round glasses. He looked just like Harry. "I think he escaped from St Mungo's because I saw him wearing the white robe." Sirius said. "Where is he then? Let me see him," James said. "Really, James, I don't think you should go around staring at people, even if they escaped from a hospital," a girl with auburn hair and bright green eyes said. "Just one peek, nothing will happen," James said. Lily sighed and sat down in one corner of the train compartment took out a book and began reading it. "C'mon," Sirius said. They both got out of the train and looked at Harry who was now scratching his head in confusion. "Hey, he looks just like you, James," Sirius said. "Yeah, maybe he's my long lost twin or something," James joked. "Come on, let's talk to him," "I thought we were just going to look," Sirius said. "Come on, he can't be dangerous," James said.  
  
"Hello," James said. "Hello," Harry said. "Where did you come from?" James asked. "I have no idea," said Harry. "I was in a bed and lots of people were there and gave me presents. One man, he was very big and had a brown beard was crying. I don't know why, because I feel fine. And some lady made me wear these clothes." Harry said. "Hagrid!" James exclaimed. "And was there a man with half-moon spectacles and a long silver beard and hair?" He asked. Harry thought for a minute and said yes. "If Dumbledore was there, then he must be an important patient. I don't think such a busy man would visit just anyone," James muttered to Sirius. "What do you think, should we owl Dumbledore, or the hospital?" Sirius said. "I choose Dumbledore," said James. They both said goodbye to Harry and ran off.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
'He looked like someone I know,' Harry thought. 'And what is this train doing here?' Then he decided he should get in the train when- "Harry, don't forget me!"- Harry screamed loudly. "Shoo!" He said to a green snake with red stripes. "Shoo? I thought I wasss your pet!" said Spitty indignantly. "You can talk!" said Harry. "Of course! Because I'm a magical snake, you idiot! Don't you remember?" Spitty said again. "All I can remember is my mum and dad." Harry said. "You look are a pretty snake, so I think I'll keep you." He said, picked Spitty up and kept him on his shoulder. "You had no choice!" Spitty said. "I think you've gone mad!" he said again, not knowing it was true. "You shouldn't have put on that stupid chain with the stupid hourglass on." He mumbled. "I should give you a name," said Harry. "No thanks, I've already got one. Spitty, for your kind information." Said Spitty. "Spitty? What kind of name is that?" asked Harry, smirking. "Search me," Spitty said. "Come on, let's get on the train!" Harry said. "Why?" Spitty said. "Because, for some strange reason, mum and dad are in there." Harry said. "Ah." Spitty said. "But I thought they were dead?" He said again. "Maybe we've gone back in time." Spitty said. "Then I can tell them that the fat person is a Death Eater." Harry said.   
  
Inside the train, Harry saw someone's Hogwarts robes fallen down. "Do you think I will look good in this?" Harry asked Spitty. "I think sso," He said. So Harry put it on his white robes.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Is this compartment empty? Sirius and James are so annoying; they were going on about an insane patient of St Mungo's standing outside." Lily said to a boy with broken round glasses and black hair with bright green eyes. "OK," Harry said. "What is your name?" She asked. "Ron Granger," Harry replied. "Lily Evans," Lily said. "I know," Harry said. "How?" she asked. Harry was going to answer when the compartment door slid open. "Lily, what are you doing here? I searched for everywhere and here you are." James said. "If you searched everywhere, then you would've found me." Lily said, smiling. "Hey," Sirius said a moment later, stepping into the compartment. "Weren't you outside just now?" "I think you saw someone else," Harry said. Then he whispered to Spitty, "What is my name?" "Harry Potter, you idiot," Spitty said. "Who are you talking to?" James asked. "Oh, just my pet, Spitty," Harry said, taking him out from behind his back where he had crawled. "Are you a Parselmouth?" asked Sirius. "No, this snake can speak," Harry said. "And what's a Parselmouth?" "A person is called a Parseltongue when he or she can speak to snakes," Lily said. "Trust Lily to know everything," Sirius said. "What is your name, by the way?" James asked. "Harry Potter," Harry said. "I thought your name was Ron Granger?" Lily said. "But this is my real name," Harry said. "Ah." "Potter? Am I related to you?" James asked in surprise. "Yes, I am your son," Harry said, very clearly. "And Spitty here says that I have come back in time." He said again. James, Sirius and Lily looked at him in surprise. "Do you think we should tell Dumbledore?" Lily said. "We had already decided that, but when we came back, you were not there. So we went in search for you" James said. "Now this is a totally different case," Sirius said. "We have to tell him that too, you know," James said. "OK," Sirius said.  
A/N: OK now, I have to stop. Special thanks to:  
leanne  
CPSmiley  
Saphire  
Luna Rose  
Anie  
Thanks again for reviewing! 


	8. Peter is...

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Without a long author's note, I'll start!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
After they had reached Hogwarts, Lily, James and Sirius took Harry to Dumbledore's office.  
Then they told him the whole story. "And this boy here, with his talking snake, said that  
he is mine and Lily's son when we are not even married." James finished. "This seems to be  
quiet a problem," Dumbledore said. "I would like to talk to Mr Potter alone," He said. "Harry,"  
he added, when James and Harry stepped forward. When Lily, James and Sirius had gone out,  
Dumbledore said, "now, Harry, I request you not to reveal any of the future events to me,  
or to any others for that matter." "And why not?" Harry asked, angry that the same nice man  
who had visited him in that strange room was stopping him from telling his parents about the  
fat man who was a Death Eater. "Because it will do considerable damage to the future,"   
Dumbledore said. "Whatever you say, but I am not going to obey you!" with that, Harry ran  
out of his office.   
  
"What must we do, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I think he is the one who escaped  
from St Mungo's of the future, somehow caught hold of a Time-Turner, and came here,"   
Dumbledore said. "We need to find him now." "I will tell all the teachers to search for him,"  
said McGonagall and walked out of the office.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was wandering around, searching for James, when a boy ran straight into  
him. "Sorry," the boy said. He got up and offered a hand to Harry. When Harry had a good  
look at him, he realised who it was. "You-you little piece of vermin!" he shouted. The  
boy, who was Peter Petiggrew, looked surprised. "You make the worst Death Eater," Harry  
said. Peter's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and he whispered, "How do you know?"  
At this, Harry got angrier for some strange reason. Obviously Peter noticed that and   
started to run away when Harry jumped at him, and began to strangle him. He pressed his  
  
fingers tighter and tighter, his strength coming from his anger, until Peter stopped   
struggling. Then a strange thing happened. Harry's head was spinning fast, and he keeled   
over and fell, unconscious. Then his body shape began to change. Now it was changing from  
skinny to a healthy looking one. His scar reduced its size a little.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Dumbledore walked along a corridor leading to Charms classroom, he was surprised at  
what he saw. Two boys were looking like they were sleeping on the floor and hugging each  
other. When he came closer, he recognised Harry and Peter. Harry's hands were around Peter's  
neck. He felt like he was dropped in a room made of ice. He checked Peter's pulse and saw  
that there was none. There was no doubt about it. Harry had killed Peter Petiggrew.  
  
A/N: How about that, eh? And sorry it's so short. Special thanks to:  
blue_angel1204  
Saphire  
blue_angel1204 (4 6th chap)  
Thank you too much!!! 


	9. Important Changes

A/N: In the seventh chapter, I made a mistake. Lily had introduced herself as 'Lily Potter'. It has been corrected now, if you check again. Now without further delay, the ninth chapter!  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you're getting bored with it; so if you still want to read it, see previous chapters.  
A/N, again: OK, now, this is not really the story chapter. This is a sort of explanation. In the next chapter, however, I will continue from where Dumbledore had found Harry. I will just tell you the important changes made.  
  
* * *  
  
  
After Harry had killed Peter, the future was greatly affected. (Of course!)  
  
Halloween (A/N: You know, THE night?)  
  
Lily had been in the kitchen and James was in his bedroom and Harry had been left alone in the living room, playing with James' wand, and holding a mirror. He poked the small figure of Voldemort, which James had bought from a wizard shop because he thought that if Harry played with it in small age, he would not be scared of the life-sized one. This was the first time Harry had been left alone with a wand, and he happily poked the wand at the Voldemort-doll. "Ouch!" it said. (Of course, this is a wizard doll) Harry giggled. His father had taught him to torture it as much as possible. And that he did, because he didn't like it as it was ugly. Then he put the mirror in front of it and it screamed, as it had never seen its own reflection. Then this time, he tried to say something while poking it to see what would happen just out of curiosity. "Cgomchulyff" Harry said, not able to speak. At once, the tiny Voldemort began to grow. Harry watched in surprise as it grew around six feet, and grabbed Harry's wand. "What is that noise, dear?" Lily asked from the kitchen. When she got no answer, she came in the living room, thinking Harry was up to mischief. When she saw Voldemort, she screamed loudly, "James! James! He found us!" and was muttering a protection spell to Harry under he breath Just then Voldemort raised his wand and cast the Avada Kedavra spell on Harry. Then Harry held the mirror in front of him, remembering how the small Voldemort had screamed. "Not this time, boy, for somehow you have brought me here and that made it easier to kill the Potters," he said, laughing and not knowing that his spell had been reflected in the mirror. The tiniest stripe of the spell hit Harry on the forehead, creating a lighting shaped scar. Voldemort got the bigger part of it, and he let out a cry when it hit him, and he began to get transparent and at last turned into black smoke with a face.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius was held prisoner in Azkaban for letting Voldemort know where the Potters lived, even though it was not his fault. Harry explains it in the last part of his school year. (James and Lily also believed)  
  
* * *  
  
Harry lived with his parents of course, and he was well fed and all.(I mentioned this because the Dursleys did not feed him properly and he was thin. Now he's just healthy.) In the next chapters his character will also be changed.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry's adventures in Hogwarts will remain the same. It will be Harry's choice to stay at Hogwarts in the Christmas and Easter holidays. He got the Firebolt from Sirius.  
  
A/N: Tell me if I've forgotten to change something in your reviews.  
Special thanks to:  
Sonorous  
bue_angel1204~thank you for reviewing one, two, three… oooh, I lost count! Thank you very very much! 


	10. Sane Harry

A/N: OK, let's get on with the story now, I have nothing to say.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Anything, I say! OK, maybe this computer, myself, the plot, the four books, the trading cards… *gasp!* I own so much!  
  
Dumbledore conjured two stretchers in mid-air and put the Harry and Peter on them. Then he proceeded towards the Hospital Wing. "Poppy, take care of these, will you? I have to send a letter to Peter's parents," Dumbledore said to Madam Pomfrey, who was giving a purple potion to a girl. "What happened, Albus?" she asked. "This boy, who claims he is the son of James, killed Peter," Dumbledore said. Madam Pomfrey clapped he hands to her mouth. "And I think he has done serious damage to the future, because he has come here with a Time-Turner." He finished. "Oh, Albus, we have to do something!" she said. Dumbledore shook his head. "Magic cannot bring the dead back to life, Poppy, you know that," he said. "And we cannot go back in time ourselves because the Ministry keeps watch on the people who have Time-Turners. I have one myself, but I can't change the past with it." He said. "But, Albus, how did he come, then?" she asked, motioned towards Harry. "I think he took one of St Mungo's Time-Turners." He said. "Oh."  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up. 'Where am I?' he thought. He slowly got up and put on his glasses, which were on the bedside table. 'The Hospital Wing!' He thought. He got out of bed and looked around. He immediately recognised the Hospital Wing. 'What am I doing here? Last time I know, I was playing a Quidditch match. Maybe I fell down…' He sighed. 'Mother and father were watching, what would they say? Especially father, who is the referee,' he thought. He got up and realized he was wearing Ravenclaw robes, the ones that had fallen down in the train he had found after he had come back from time. Of course, now that his memory was refreshed, he didn't know that. 'Ravenclaw? Since when was I in Ravenclaw? This is too weird, I'll talk to Dumbledore,' he thought and went out of the room, his cloak sweeping the floor behind him.  
  
***  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore said, hearing a knock at his door. "Harry!" He said again. "Yes, well, I'm sure I'm Harry, I don't have to be reminded all the time," Harry said with a smile. "That is not the point, but what are you doing here? We are still preparing to send you back to the future," Dumbledore said. "Huh?" Harry said. "Sir, I know that the date is precisely 12th January, 1995." He said. "Thank you, Harry, now that we know the date, prepare for your journey to the future," Dumbledore said. Harry left, knowing that Dumbledore meant to end their conversation. 'OK, then, let me figure it out. One moment I'm catching the snitch and the next, I'm in the hospital wing and Dumbledore says I've come back in time.' Harry shook his head sighing. 'Doesn't make sense to me, but obviously Dumbledore has made preparations for me to go back. I might as well go back to his office and tell him I'm ready,' he thought and turned and marched towards the office.  
  
***  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore said again. "Ah, Harry, are you ready?" he asked. Harry nodded. Dumbledore took out a particularly big hourglass and said, "You put your hand on it and tell the date you are from," he said. Harry did as he was told and he felt a familiar sensation, like he was travelling by a Portkey…  
  
A/N: This is where I have to end… now, will the reviews come or do I have to hold the next chapter for ransom? Anyway, thanks to:  
blue_angel – this Microsoft Word keeps capitalizing your name…  
Lavender Gold – wow! So many reviews!  
ThankyouThankyouagainThankyouThankyou!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. 20 Years Later

A/N: I'm trying out html on this chapter, so if it doesn't work, sorry for the mess. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and anything related to him.**

Harry felt surprised, because he thought this was supposed to send him forward in time. Instead he was given a Portkey. Great. Just great. What was Dumbledore playing at? And _what_ was he doing in Ravenclaw robes? He was supposed to be in Griffindor! He pushed all this from his mind, concentrating on where he was going.

He landed with a _thud_ on a floor made of white marble. He slowly got up and saw a wizard wearing white robes. He was smiling kindly at him, and his movement was slow as he helped Harry get up, as if Harry would bite him or something if he made one quick movement. "What is your name?" he asked, slowly, as if Harry wouldn't understand. "Harry Potter," Harry said. "Come with me now, it's all right, I won't harm you," the wizard said in what he must have thought a soothing tone. Harry, however, thought it was irritating. "What is going on?" he asked. "You need some rest," was all the answer he got.

Harry was shown into a room where everything was white. "What is this place?" asked Harry. "Well, you can see that this is a room," said the wizard. "Not that, I meant the building!" said Harry; frustrated that he couldn't get a straight answer from the wizard. "Well, I guess I couldn't keep that a secret from you," he said cautiously. "This is St Mungo's hospital, and this is where all the insane patients are kept," he finished. "What are you talking about? I'm not insane!" said Harry. "Yes, yes, whatever you say," said the wizard, hastily. "You should wear these while you are hear," he said again. Harry decided he would obey, as it would be no use to protest. He quietly put them on and said, "at least you could make this room more colourful?" he asked. "No, no, I can't do that," he said and hurried out, taking Harry's wand which he had Harry had put on the table while changing. "Hey-" Harry said, but was cut short as the wizard slammed the door behind him. 'Weird, he keeps repeating yes or no… anyway, I'd better get out of here,' Harry thought, as he fumbled for the door. Surprisingly, the door was open. The wizard had forgotten to lock it.

Harry wandered around, looking for the exit. As luck should have had it, he came upon the same room as he had in the future. He entered it and saw the numerous drawers and saw the Time-Turners. 'Hmm…' he thought. 'Wonder if I turn it around sufficient times, I would go forward in time? Let me see…' he turned it forward once. At once he was lurched forward, and he felt as though everything was going on super-fast. He stopped. 'It works,' he thought. Then he turned it one, two, three… enough times to transport him forward twenty years.

He landed on a cold damp floor. He got up and looked around. "Well, well, well. Look who's here," said a cold and drawling voice. It was Snape. "Why aren't you at the feast? Never mind." he said. Before Harry could say anything, he added, "you'd better go to the feast before I take points off." "And why are you wearing Ravenclaw robes?" he said again, eyeing his clothes. "Five points from Griffindor for not wearing proper uniform," he said and strode off, his black cloak swishing behind him.

Harry was speechless. He was so angry he couldn't say anything. So he just walked the other way. 'This must be the Hogwarts dungeons,' he thought. He soon reached the Great Hall, where a feast was going on. He walked straight to the High table, where his father was sitting. "Dad, what happened at the Quidditch match?" he asked. "There you are! We've been searching all over for you, where had you disappeared?" his father asked, hugging him. "You'd been missing for two days!" he added. "Did we win?" Harry asked. "Yes, even without you. We won by fifty points. Excellent chasers we've got. Anyway, tell me, what happened to you?" Harry told him the whole story. "Ah." James said, disbelievingly. Harry sighed. 'Anyway I'm back, why bother with the past?' he thought. "And why are you wearing Ravenclaw robes? And where's your Prefect badge? Your mother is proud of it, you know that. She might take points off, you know," he said. "Yes, dad, I know," Harry said and made his way to the dormitory and changed into his proper clothes. Then he went back and settled down between Ron and Hermione (A/N: He still has the same best friends) and tucked in. 'This has been a weird day,' he thought.

A/N: **FINISHED!!!!!**

Special thanks to: blue_angel1204 Lavender Gold ~ See, it's quite simple really. If you want the whole explanation, then ask me. Lily Potter Thank you!!! 


End file.
